Naruto: Arden Cronicles
by Arden-pheonix
Summary: Um its still in the making and the first chapter is slow and sucks a lot so please just bare with it and in fact i plan on rewrighting it. Chapter 4 will be out soon i promise.
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter I The Beginning

"It is me the one who's destiny is to save you and everyone else."

The night air seemed rather thin and tasteless as Arden Miyamoto stood with his head out the window of his room. His room was on the second floor and in Kanoha there was few houses as tall as his. He could see over all the houses in front of him. He could barely see the outline of the ninja academy. "The ninja academy" he thought to himself, the three words seemed to echo in his mind for what seemed hours. It felt just like yesterday he was doing laps for getting into trouble in Iruka senseis class but the truth is he's a Genien and has ben for over a month now. In fact yesterday was his first C rank mission which happened to be rather boring it was just protecting a minor cargo from a few bandits but it was also the first experience outside the village walls.

A gust of wind seemed to grasp at him and it felt good, it was the first gust all night or so it seemed. The wind had blown past his short metallic blue hair scraping his scalp like a feather. He took a deep breath and sighed he was tired and lonesome.

The moon was full and Arden was restless, every time he looked into the moon his heart ached with pain. The pain he felt was a unknown pain but it hurt that was for sure. He lifted his left hand and looked at the silver and blue watch with a leather band and it read 12:30 am. It was late and he needed sleep to sleep soon because he had a hard day of training ahead of him tomorrow. He changed out of his blue over shirt with white bands at the wrist's, his black boots, hand raping's, white t-shirt, and blue pants with a leather belt. Now only his white boxers remained, he walked over to his closet and slide the brown wooden door over. A pair of blue pajama pants and a silk shirt hung there. He took them off the hanger and dressed into them. He turned back around to face his bed and the three sky blue walls that created the rest of his empty room. The bed seemed lonely and empty with no one in it. He sighed and lied down for the night not dreaming of anything accept a blank room with 4 black walls, a ceiling that was black and a floor that was black and even though everything was black the room was illuminated and nothing was in the room to do so. The dream ended.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter II Akira and Evee

After he had awoken he undressed from his pajamas and took a steamy shower. He put his gear that lied on the floor back on. After dressed he walked over to his desk in a corner of his room and opened the bottom drawer his kuni and other tools placed into neat black pouch's. he attached them to his belt around his pants and headed down stairs. As soon as his door was opened the aroma of eggs and bacon filled the air and reminded him that going to train on an empty stomach is a rather bad idea. When he got down the stairs his father was standing in front of the stove cooking. In Arden's home it was different from other homes his father stayed home most of the time and his mother went out to work, she was a shinobi of course his father used to be but had gotten severely injured in the last war between the Leaf and the Mist village. As Arden came down the stairs his father said

"good morning want some breakfast before you head out?" Arden nodded politely then sat down in one of the four chairs at the square table in the middle of the kitchen. "So what you doing today" his dad said as he placed a white plate with scrambled eggs and two pieces of bacon in front of his son.

"Just some training to improve are self's today no missions" Arden replied as he picked up a fork and eat some eggs. A few moments later all the food was gone and he felt satisfied from hunger. "Thanks for the meal now I've got to go I don't want to keep Saito sensei waiting much longer" Arden exclaimed to his father who just nodded in reply. He headed over to the front door passing through the kitchen and the living room witch didn't have much in it as with the exception of his father no one was ever in it. Before he opened the door he reached into his right pocket and pulled out his headband that head the swirling leaf symbol upon it, he placed it upon his brow.

He opened the front door and the sun hit his face with the ferocity of a tiger and it instantly mad him reflexively put his hand above his golden brown eyes. Moments later his eyes had adjusted to the bright light. He was now walking down the streets of Konoha, every step he takes whips up dirt from the path he walks.

He reached a small part of forest with a slight opening, this was the place Saito sensei had told the team to meet. When he got there it was not what he had expected he thought at least sensei would have ben there but no one was in fact it kinda made him uneasy. He stood there in the half light of the forest for a few minutes with his hands in his pockets then finally decided to full out his I-pod and placed his metallic blue head phones on his ears. After a few songs and few dozen gusts of winds he opened his eyes and at that very minute three kuni from his front, left, and right all came flying at him. Instantly he kicked forward into a back flip kicking the kuni in front upwards and letting the other two fly underneath him missing completely. Before he hit the ground his hands had reached out from the pockets and into his black pouch's for two kuni two defend with. Both his feet now touched the ground as his eyes scanned the tree tops for any sign of enemy's.

The music from his blue steel headphones blasted into his ears like several earth quakes. He needed a plan and he needed one fast the left right and forward were not safe so he leapt into a tree behind him trying to hide himself. As soon as he perched into the tree securely he turned off the headphones and placed them around his neck. A sudden gust of wind them he pulled out two more kuni and made sure three of the four kuni were in his left hand, witch was his good hand. He through as hard as he could into the three trees where the original kuni came from, in fact he just through he was trying to distract more than hit his enemy's who ever they may be.

As soon as the kuni hit air he dashed to the right as hard and fast as he possibly could to get over at least five trees closer to an enemy. When he reached the third tree the kuni had hit there target trees. He paused immediately in the third tree because if he moved any more he would be noticed for sure.

For a moment everything seemed normal again on the outside but on the inside Arden's heart was beating ten times normal for he was not used to combat by himself. He felt even more alone then the night before. Suddenly he remembered his basic training in the academy. He remembered that he had top ranks in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. So a burst of confidence ran through him now he was serious. He closed his eyes for just a minute and the plan came clear in his head.

His eyes opened to see a black cloaked figure in the center of the opening his hands forming hand signals, the specific signals to use a fireball jutsu. In most scenarios a person would just leap out of the tree or to another one but Arden had an idea a grand idea but it was rather dumb at the same time. He dropped vertically down from the tree, the huge ball of fire hitting the top of the tree and missing him by so close that the heat could be felt with great intensity. He now lied on the ground staring at the feet of his opponent one kuni in his right hand fire above him the heat could still be felt and was tremendous.

He took the kuni and threw it at the left foot of the cloaked figure. The kuni flew past the leg leaving a huge gash. The fire stopped now and Arden took this moment as a time to get close in and strike. He dashed forward towards his foe with the speed of a diving hawk. He came in with a left straight but before contact was made another cloaked figure had appeared and kicked him to the right sending him twisting through the air and hitting the nearest tree. The pain in his left ribs seared through his body. He shook his head to get back into focus and now there was two cloaked figures. He stared intently with a glare at the figures but could not make out anything behind the black cloaks. The second one was slightly taller than the first one but what did that matter right now. He stood up and brushed him self off and got into his taijutsu pose witch was his left hand and foot out with his body slanted his right fist and leg similar to the left ones only reversed and back farther.

"Who are you?" he asked solemnly in a slightly deeper voice than he normally talks in. The cloaked figures acted as if he did not say anything. The wind blew again and the grass just bent slightly and the leaves shifted. The cloaked figures dashed towards him flanking him, as they drew closer he realized why he couldn't see there faces because they had black cloth masks on as well. He stood his ground waiting for the right moment to attack. The taller one leaped into the air attempting a kick to the face and the other ran in slightly closer trying to attack his side. Arden stepped in towards the attacks then ducked dodging the kick and allowing the taller one to fly right over his head, then he brought up his right elbow hitting the shorter one directly in the face sending them a foot back and on the ground.

"Halt!" A voice called then a third black cloaked figure came down from a tree. Arden stopped and the other cloaked figures stood up. The new cloaked figure witch happened to stand taller than the other two and Arden himself, removed his cloak. The man behind the cloak had pitch black hair, hazel eyes, was wearing a green Jonin vest, and other basic Jonin gear from Konoha. The man by Arden's standards was an attractive male but that's not his interest. In fact the man was Arden's sensei. "Akira, Evee please remove your cloaks so your team mate may see his opponents" his sensei said with a voice that was demanding yet soothing. His teammates obeyed the command, the short one was Evee a red haired, blue eyed girl that sent shivers down Arden's spine every time he looked at her for he thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. She was Evee Uchiha the great, great granddaughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno or so they say. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with white pants that all match her slightly pale skin, the only color on her clothing was the Uchiha symbol that's on the back. She's a very talented taijutsu expert as well as genjutsu even though she prefers to use a lot of ninjutsu that her body dos not handle well.

The other person was Akira Mimishi of the Mimishi clan he had dark brown hair with matching eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt with orange strips on the sides that angled downward, a vest that was also black with orange on the collar and down the back that surrounded his clan symbol witch was a cheetah head. He had a slightly angered look on his face as he was always a sore looser. His pants were a black so deep that could only be matched by a complete void in light. He's a very powerful ninjutsu expert despite his clan being natural taijutsu experts.

"Well what the hell was that all about guys!" Arden exclaimed in a loud tone.

"That was just a start to today's training Arden" his sensei replied back.

"Well did you do that to the others?" he replied.

"Yes well all accept to Evee because unlike the rest of you she was here exactly on time, and you know how strict I am about time."

"Yea your right sorry sensei" Arden and Akira said as they gave a low bow. Arden now turned to face Evee who happened to have blood coming from her forehead that he just now noticed was his fault.

"Ah let me help you clean that up" he said as he rushed to her side. She was already whipping her leg off from the cut he had given her from the kuni.

"It's ok Arden I've got it just a little cut and bump" she said in an angelic voice.

"Well we've wasted enough time chatting we need to get training, first on the agenda is weapon training and im not talking about kuni either, then were going to work on are three basic areas ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, then finally I've called in team 3 to have some sparing with us.


	3. Chapter III the training

1Chapter III: The training

It was now time for Arden to choose a weapon that he'll carry with him the rest of his ninja career which he hoped lasted a while. There was very many options in front of him, his mind felt great pressure from trying to make a choice so suddenly and great. Several minutes in Evee chose a katana a very basic curved blade. Akira took a little longer to decide and ended up choosing a glaive. It took two minutes and a yelling from sensei to motivate him into choosing a pair of sais. A sai is a very agile weapon that looks much like a long dagger that has two sharp curved blades protruding on either side.

"Ok, now that we've got are weapons its time to learn how to use them and meld them into your soul." The wind blew hard for a moment, and Arden's eyes wandered to Evee and her red hair placed up in a ponytail how she always wore it while in ninja gear. (Wow she's hot) he thought to himself as his eyes scanned her body.

Sensei pulled out a scroll and in a fast puff of smoke four items appeared the katana for Evee, the glaive for Akira, and the pair of sais for Arden. The weapons appeared straight into there hands. Arden started twirling the sais around his fingers. Sensei walked over and handed each of them there holster's for there weapons, scrolls everyone seemed puzzled then looked at sensei.

"Ok listen up im going to teach you how to summon your weapons out of these scrolls as a second nature. Firs take the weapon in one hand and the scroll in the other then press them together while saying seal!" Arden took his sais in his left hand and the scroll in his right. They pressed together and he said "seal!" in a strong voice. Nothing happened, and the others had the same results.

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention that you got to channel a little bit of chakra into your palms." Sensei said with a smirk on his face.

"I swear sensei sometimes your humor bothers me" Akira said. All three retried the sealing process and succeeded in melding the weapons from the scrolls.

"Good, now release them from the scrolls" sensei suggested. "This process is much more simple, just place a hand on the opened scroll channel some chakra and think, but don't speak, release!" Arden whipped his scroll open, channeled his chakra, placed his hand firmly down and thought release! there was puff of smoke and he was holding his sais one in each hand. He looked up towards sensei who was standing promptly in place.

"Um, what do we do about the scroll, just drop, it?" he asked in a inquisitive voice.

"Yes you can always get new ones."

"Oh" he responded. He looked over at his teammates who had successfully summoned there weapons. The task seemed simple enough and with practice they'll all master releasing there weapons.

"Well now that's all done with we can start with are basic training today" sensei said. "First it will be some chakra control training, and obviously I've already taught you how to channel chakra to your feet so to walk on solid objects now im going to teach you all how to walk on water." The three children stared at there sensei like he was crazy until Evee asked

"Is that really possible sensei and if so how hard is it?"

"Well dearest yes it is and I'll show you don't worry it's not actually hard with a little practice. If you'll fallow me we can find a river to practice on." With that said he turned on heel to walk through a bit of forest. Arden placed his scroll in a pouch on his waist and the others did the same. They were about a hundred feet into the forest and a breeze with the scent of water came over them and soon they set there eyes on a crystal clear flowing river.

"Now expect to get wet as at first it will be hard."

"I thought he said it was going to be easy to us a minute ago" Arden whispered to his companions. At that sensei clasped his hands together into a sign to channel chakra which channeled perfectly to his feet. He walked forward and on to the water, the three students watched in awe half expecting to see him fall through the river. He danced about the water for a moment then returned to his students.

"Ok now you three try and I might suggest taking off any extra weight that cant be spared to get wet. The trick to this one is very similar to walking on solids accept it takes a little bit more concentration and a little more chakra but other than that it's all the same." At that said Akira started taking pieces of clothing off. He now stood in nothing accept his maroon boxers. Arden had taken off everything other than his midnight blue boxers. Evee took off her belongings besides a blue tank top she wore under her white shirt and her pants. At that pont everyone seemed a little embarrassed accept Akira who sometimes seemed to have no fears even petty ones that create character.

Arden walked over to the flowing river and stared into it and now it seemed a lot deeper. He looked over towards his teammates who were doing the same thing. Akira straitened up and clasped his hands together in the same type of sign as sensei concentrated for a moment then stepped forward his right foot first. He ended up falling straight forward into the water. Evee fared a better fate as when she tried she only sunk half way in then gave out falling straight into the water. Now it was Arden's turn he took a deep breath not concentrating on anything other than himself. He brought his hands together and was now searching deep inside himself finding chakra the same way he did before with the wall walking he took a little extra and sent it to his feet. He imbedded a message into his head "constantly release this chakra through your feet". With that done he stepped forward anticipating his fate which he thought he would sink straight down like his friends. He whole body dropped forward his left foot first it landed on the water. It didn't move just as if he had took a step onto a floating piece of ground. Sensei and his teammates stared impressed by Arden's one try success. He unclasped his hands and started running across the water trying to get the feel of it all. On that note he stopped and looked at his companions who were still staring at him and he noticed Evee was completely soaked from head to toe. he scanned her with out trying to be obvious and started walking back towards his friends. When he reached land sensei congratulated him then tolled the other to get back to work.

"Sensei who do you plan on fighting against who on team three?" He asked.

"Well there's Sendo Phoenix, Akito Toki, and Sen Hyuga witch there all really talented. Sendo who I've herd has already mastered the first aura of his bloodline limit, Sen Hyuga who has the gentle fist style and Byakugon witch she's not to bad with form what I've seen, then there's Akito who has a natural infinite for a particular lightning jutsu. So I think you'll probably take on who ever chooses you."

"Ok thanks for that input sensei" Arden said in reply as he turned with an awkward look on his face that would make someone think he just talked to a crazy person. Several minutes later Evee had gotten a hang of walking on water and started doing it with a little less strain but Akira was still having trouble. Arden walked over to his companion as he was climbing back out of the water from a failed attempt to walk upon it. "Um all's I can say is to look deep inside your chakra reserve and take what you can". With that said Akira was now standing and he gave Arden a grim look and tried one last time to walk on the water taking an extra second to concentrate. He took his right step forward and with amazement to all his foot landed on the water making a tiny ripple in the perfect river.

"Wa hoo I did it finally"! Akira yelled out loud. He ran back and forth on the river same as Arden had.

"Ok now everyone gather around for the next part of training as we have lots of time left." Akira walked back towards sensei and Evee walked to stand next to Arden. "Ok now were going to all practice taijutsu and by all I mean you three and don't be shy use your new weapons that's what their there for" sensei said with a comic aspect to his voice and a grin on his face. "Well don't just stand there practice now act like you want to kill one another". On that note all three of them jumped back and attended there current fighting styles. Akira's fighting style was his clans classic style the claw witch is where you place your right hand at a ninety degree angle and put your palm outwards, your left hand is outstretched, your legs are spread far apart bending your right left almost as far down as possible keeping your left leg out stretched. Evee's fighting style was very classic, taichi. All three examined there companions waiting for the first one to move. Arden had the advantage as he was a well balanced fighter.

Akira jolted forward at Arden choosing him as the target. He took his right side of his body and pivoted forward putting all his strength and momentum behind this strike. Arden sidestepped turning around grabbing Akira's arm and flipping him onto the ground. Evee took that chance to roundhouse kick Arden's who was barely able to bring his arms up and defend, he was shot back about three feet. He tumbled back to his feet and observed Akira trying to kick Evee and her ducking which lead to a trip twist kick. Arden ran in there, Evee turned punching with her right. He ducked evading the attack feeling her arm brush past his blue hair. His right fist hitting her directly in the center of her chest. She fell landing on her back holding her chest rolling in pain. Akira was up on the right side of Arden. He started swinging at Arden from above with his right hand, Arden brought his right arm up blocking. Akira swung with his right about four times then caught Arden off guard, he palmed him in the ribs several times. Then when Arden lowered his guard he started swinging at his head again. Arden brought his arm back up and when his arm connected with Akira's he stepped aside grasping Akira's arm. He brought the arm behind his back while placing his right leg in front o f Akira's. Then Arden pushed with his left hand and dropped Akira to the ground with his right hand behind his back. Evee stood up.

"Stop!" sensei called out to his students. All three stopped in there tracks and Arden got off top of Akira who brushed himself off. " now you all did well, Evee with her timing, Akira with his strategy, and Arden with force and skill but there's room for improvement. Evee you should focus on a little more fist mixed with kicks otherwise your to predictable. Akira your attacks leave you to opened, I mean you have strategy but don't use the same strategy more than once. Arden you did good but getting one foe to the ground just leaves you vulnerable if there's more than one enemy". All three now took in what there sensei said and gave a bow while saying

"Yes sensei".

"Now I want you all to show me one ninjutsu you know". Akira and Evee stepped back thinking of what they wanted to show off while Arden stayed by his master and toled him

"Um sensei I don't know any actual ninjutsus" he said in a shy yet calm voice. His sensei stared at him and blinked for a moment then said

"Well, I guess were going to have to remedy that now aren't we. Just go stand by them for now. Evee you may go first". Arden walked over to his teammates. Evee stepped forward braced herself and formed several hand symbols, took a deep breath and released a huge ball of flame that came from her mouth. The technique was the same one used on him earlier this day when he was in the tree. The flame was about thirty feet around. Shortly after the flame stopped and Evee seemed to be out of energy and sat down. "Nice, it's just what I expected from an Uchiha, the fireball jutsu" sensei shouted.

"I'll go next" Akira added as he stepped forward. He made hand signs perfectly and with greater speed than Evee. He drew back his right hand thrusting it forward a vortex of wind (a.k.a. tornado) about five feet high formed and shot out of his hand twirling around at a great speed, it went about thirty yards away ripping up pieces of ground and throwing them in random directions.

"Excellent Akira that's a powerful technique".

"So Arden what are you going to do"? Evee asked in what appeared to be a none sarcastic tone, anyways how could she know he knew no ninjutsus.

"Well Arden doesn't know any which is actually normal, so im going to teach him one after where all done here". Akira and Evee looked oddly at a slightly embarrassed Arden for he knew that his teammates looked up to him and that he was supposed to be a genius. "Ok well im going to teach you all a genjutsu. This is a very simple jutsu to use and to learn. First you must know your surroundings, then recreate it in your mind, here's where it gets tricky you got to recreate the surroundings with chakra, you also need a conductor to mesmerize your opponent into your world which can be almost anything if your good enough but your enemy must look at it. After your opponent has gotten caught in your genjutsu you can do anything you want pretty much. Be aware that you opponent can realize there in a genjutsu and can break free from it".

"How"? Evee asked.

Well listen I was getting to that, ok when your stuck in a genjutsu there is very little ways to escape. First if you have a teammate they can either hit your opponent breaking there concentration or touch you entering a little bit of chakra into your chakra flow breaking the balance between you and your opponent".

"Well what if you don't have a teammate"? Evee asked.

"Well then your kinda screwed unless you can do this one thing and that is over throw your opponents chakra connection by channeling all your chakra together into you brain and releasing it all at once in a huge frenzy. But of course that's exceptionally hard to do and takes a lot of chakra control. So that's it the only way to break a genjutsu when on your own" Sensei explained.

"Well im not afraid of them chakra control is easy" Arden thought to himself as he stared down at the ground watching the dust move between his feet as the breeze went by.

"Well we should continue with are training witch will be a spare against team three. But of course its going to take them a few minutes to find us so you three can rest for now". The three children sat in place taking a deep breath. All of them now realized they were still slightly underdressed and scrambled in getting dressed. Arden watched secretly as Evee pulled her clothes back on to her body. To him she seemed flawless and perfect, he finished dressing and walked over to her trying to fathom what he would say. He now was within casual talking distance and said

"So what's your opinion on this spar"? She stared at him speechless and motionless deep within thought for a second and her eyes seemed to be peering into his soul.

"Well knowing sensei its part for real training and partly for sport plus team threes leader is a female so who truly knows his intentions". With that said she sat back down in place and Arden took a step back now and also sat down. He sat with his legs crossed and placed his hands upon his thighs and took a deep trancing breath that slithered out slowly from his mouth. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind of everything he possibly could. He was now in a trance thinking of nothing and controlling himself. It seemed like he was in the trance for days when he was awoken by Evee because team three was now here.

Several people dressed in ninja gear came out of the forest there was four the leader Mrs. Orikota who wore almost everything his sensei wore accept she had a clan symbol on her right arm. The three children next to her were Sendo Phoenix who wore a red and black shirt and matching shorts with a red headband with the Konoha symbol on it that was rapped around his head his hair was short and black and his eyes almost looked like a flame, he had a terrifying look on his face that just shouted evil to Arden for some reason. Then there was Akito Toki who was wearing all black and his hair was just as black, he was like a void and his face was unseeable as he wore a mask over everything besides his eyes. Then there was Sen Hyuga she was a very frightful person from what he had herd about her but she seemed normal, her hair was white as snow like her eyes, her clothes were pitch white and almost skin tight accept for a mini skirt that covered mid thigh over here pants she wore her headband around her left arm.

"Ah Orikota I was beginning to think you would not find us. Well that aside were all here and now we may begin paring are students up to spar" sensei said in a tone of voice so unlike any his squad had ever heard before when he talked to them. The lady just smiled and gave a slight giggle then said

"Well Saito who do you think is a match for my Sendo" she said in a calm tone. Sensei turned to his squad and said

"Arden will be quite the challenge for him and I think my Uchiha girl will fare well against your Hyuga" sensei stated. The women shook her head and her squad just passed back and forth glaring at there sparing partners.

"Well that leaves Akito to your Akira right"? She asked and sensei just shook his head in reply. "Well then you six spread out and have a little fun" Orikota said and her team all jumped with great speed into different areas. Sen had jumped back on about thirty yards, Akito stayed in place for Akira and Sendo had jolted into the forest nearby. Arden fallowed carefully and kept up with his running opponent, Evee jumped as well meeting her opponent eye to eye, and Akira stood his ground readying himself for his opponent. The leaders had jumped back to observe there students and converse amongst themselves.

Arden was now gaining on his foe, Sendo stopped suddenly catching Arden off guard and kicking him and sending him flying into the air and landing against a tree. Arden shook off the pain standing straight up dodging a second kick aimed for his face, he had ducked it and it was a good thing as that kick indented the tree. He came across with his right and stepped in for a hook, the punched parried and the hook barely dodged. They now both stared straight into each others eyes waiting for the first move to be made. Arden decided to strike first this time, he dashed in as fast as his feet would go throwing a left straight witch was dodged, then he punched with a right witch was not evaded or expected. Arden fallowed up with stepping in and taking his knee and driving it into his opponents chest knocking leaving him breathless and rolling on the ground. Arden jumped back pulling out several kuni and launching them towards his opponent who laid on the ground. He gained his breath back and flipped him self off the ground launching a volley of his own in kuni. Arden dodged them with ease and landed on the ground. They both were now back to square one looking at each other.

"Nice move Arden but it wont happen again I guarantee it" Sendo said in his crooked voice. He jolted with great speed at his foe who took up his fighting stance. Arden was waiting for the attack when his opponent seemed to disappear. He looked around not seeing anything when he had turned around he figured out that his opponent was nothing but a mere clone made while acting in pain. Witch means Sendo could be anywhere around him. He closed his eyes concentrating on any unnatural sounds that may occur, the wind blew an amazing gust of wind that felt good across his body. His opponent must not be moving much or at all because there was no sound at all.


End file.
